


The one where Simon and Jace are oblivious idiots

by Captain_Who_Avoids_Death



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And very oblivious, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, and all of them are idiots, but they get it together, jace and simon the most, they're also pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death/pseuds/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death
Summary: Exactly what the title says
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The one where Simon and Jace are oblivious idiots

If everyone in the world had a day where it seemed like they were in a movie, August 17th was it for Simon Lewis. They were in the jeep, Clary and Izzy was standing on the back as they yelled nonsense into the wind howling at them, Magnus was taking a risk, leaning out of the window in the backseat in the hopes of getting a photo of the two girls and judging by the cheer, Simon figured the man got a snap for The Scrapbook. Alec was leaning against the other window, hair messier than usual as the wind ruffled it, one hand grabbing Magnus’ shirt to stop him from toppling out. And Jace (who Simon was totally not harboring a crush on, “I don’t care what you say Clary!”) was at the wheel, a grin painted across his face as he cranked up The Tunnels on the radio.

When Clary started going out with Isabelle Lightwood, the school’s cheer captain and head of the champion debate team and sister of star archer Alec Lightwood and school jock Jace Wayland, all very gorgeous and popular, Simon fully expected the group to look down on him but to his surprise, they were very welcoming, well…Alec did tend to be rather salty but he was like that with everyone and Magnus calling him a wrong name every time was an inside joke now between the two. Jace however, was different. He didn’t mind Simon’s clumsiness (which was worse than your normal everyday clumsiness, seriously Simon could fall just trying to get out of a car) and he was actually interested when Simon went on about whatever weird topic he had spent an entire night looking up and he was pretty fucking great at football too (and it didn’t hurt that he was hot)

The girls getting back into the car broke him out of his daze as he realized he was staring at Jace for much longer than can be counted as a “bro stare”. Jace was smirking at him and Simon could feel himself blush and turned to look at the road ahead of them.

He pointed towards the upcoming side road, “Take this right and then just keep going until you reach the top.”

Jace shot him a look, “It’s pretty near to the ocean, you sure this is the way, Lewis?”

Simon nodded, this used to be a place he used to come when he wanted to be alone. No one, not even Clary knew about this but when he heard the gang complaining about not having a place to hang out during the weekend, he blurted out the first place that came to mind. He didn’t mind honestly, he figured they’d forget the directions soon enough.

They passed the little gate that was there for reasons Simon was unaware of. He turned his attention back to the girls and Alec as they argued about organ-donor vampires (where that topic came from he didn’t know).

They came up to the cliff and everyone fell silent. Simon didn’t blame them, 2 years of coming here and the view still took his breath away. The sun shone down on them as they got out and Simon felt the cool breeze hit his face and he sighed, it’d been some time since he came here. Waves collided against the rocks beneath the cliff, sending sprays of white froth flying. The trees ruffled and whispered in the wind, the grass moving in time with them.

He turned to look over at his friends, eyes wide and filled with wonder, he let out a chuckle.  
“Simon Lewis!!” Izzy screeched, “Where have you been hiding this place all this time??!” Simon laughed, “A man can have secrets, Isabelle” “Not when it’s something this cool, Clary back me up!!” They both turned to look at Clary, who had now hopped up on the hood, scribbling away on her sketchbook, no doubt drawing the picture in front of them, she looked up, pencil between her teeth “Hmm?”

He looked over at the guys, “What do you think?”  
Magnus hummed, “Not bad, Sigmund, not bad at all,” Simon beamed, in Magnus language that meant “This is the coolest shit I have ever seen but I’ll never say that out loud because I have a reputation to uphold.” He watched as the human disco ball (although he was wearing something that wasn’t bedazzled for once, an event Simon thought would never happen) grabbed the picnic basket and led his boyfriend who left Simon with a “This is pretty cool, Simon” to the tree to set up everything.

He turned to Jace who still seemed to be blown away by the sight in front of him, “Jace? What do you think of it?” Jace turned to him, his face stretched into the biggest grin Simon had ever seen on him, “This, Lewis,” he threw an arm over Simon’s shoulders and Simon tried not to blush too hard, “is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen and I don’t know whether to be mad at you for hiding this thing of beauty or be happy that you’re finally showing us the place you always drive off to in the middle of school,” Simon shot Jace a look of surprise, he didn’t think anyone knew this is where he went when school got too much for him, before he could overanalyze the situation, Jace continued, “I can see why you’d want to come here and don’t worry,” he smiled at Simon, “I’m not following you, I just guessed and judging by your silence, I’m right. Don’t worry, I won’t spill your secret.” And with a grin and wink, he went to help Alec stop grass from falling on the food as Magnus initiated a grass fight between him and the girls.

The sensation of Jace’s hands over his shoulders lingers and it makes every nerve in his body hum. Yep, the whole group except Jace are aware of Simon’s feelings towards the blond, he may not admit it to them but he could admit it to himself, He was completely and utterly gone for Jace Wayland.

They spend the rest of the afternoon reveling in the breeze and gorging on the food Simon and Alec had made. Clary sketched, Izzy napped on her lap while Magnus snapped a couple more pics. Simon, Alec and Jace continued the girl’s argument about organ-donor vampires, Jace and Simon firm believers in the fact that vampires could only drink blood while Alec maintained his stance on the lonely hill of “Vampires can eat anything as long as it is infused with blood”

After Izzy was well rested and not at risk of snapping anyone’s neck (because a sleepy Isabelle is a scary Isabelle, god bless all the poor souls that will have to wake the girl up in the future, she has a mean kick, even in her sleep), they went exploring through the cluster of trees, something Simon was always scared to do alone (“Because I could be killed Magnus!!”) and climbed a couple trees and then decided to head back to the car to catch the sunset after Simon fell out of every single one even though he was on the first fucking branch.

The sun was about to set, so Jace brought out a couple of beers, and they seated themselves on the car, Clizzy and Malec on the hood, leaning against the windshield, which left Jace and Simon to sit on the roof of the Jeep. He shivered as he pulled the blanket closer to him, the air got kind of cold towards the evening time. Clizzy was all cuddled up like the cutesy couple they were and Malec was also cuddling while aggressively making out, Simon was worried that if Alec didn’t grab onto something, the two of them would fall off the car. Jace was leaning back on his hands, his leg brushing against Simon’s, not that Simon was paying attention to that little detail. He focused on the sunset, the clouds were swirling all around it in a mix of purple, blue and pink with the sun coloring parts of it a bright orange as it slowly set down, “like cotton candy ice cream on fire,” Simon thought. They stayed there like that, sipping their beer as the stars came out, twinkling in and out of sight. He hopped off the car, landing on his knee, he winced, “that’s going to bruise” he thought. He headed towards his spot, everyone was wrapped up in their own little world to notice him and he was thankful for that.

**********************

Jace watched as Simon hopped off the roof and headed towards a part they hadn’t really explored yet, he looked back at the group to find them all grinning at him,  
“What?” for all his show, he didn’t really like being the center of attention all the time, Magnus smiled at him and spoke, “You should tell him Jace”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he huffed.  
Alec scoffed but his voice was gentle, “You know what we’re talking about Jace, just tell him, you might be surprised by the answer you get back.”  
Jace swallowed, eyes going back to where Simon had disappeared.

He never liked committing, he considered it too much of work, but then that nerd, that dork, Simon Lewis came stumbling into his life in true Simon Lewis fashion. Their first meeting had been less than conventional, Simon had tripped down the stairs, landing with his elbow in Jace’s stomach and after primary introductions, Jace was pretty sure he was falling for Simon Lewis. Simon, with his terrible puns and Star Wars obsession and hatred for gym. Simon who helped him through Chemistry, allowing him to stay on the team and who rambled on about outer space and Greek mythology and unsolved murder cases. He was gone for Simon and he never had the courage to tell him.

He looked back at his friends, who shot encouraging grins at him, he jumped off the roof and headed towards Simon’s direction, his heart hammering in his chest. He pushed back the ivy hanging off the trees and chuckled to himself as he followed the muffled humming of the Star Wars theme song. He arrived at a clearing. Simon was on a tree, sitting on a branch, looking at the ocean spread out in front of him, Jace wondered how he got up there without falling.

********************

Simon knew he didn’t have a chance with Jace, sure the man may have been bi but what would a star football player want with a clumsy nerd whose body seemed to be hell bent on making sure his cause of death was “stairs”?

Someone clearing their throat shook him out of his thoughts and he turned back to see Jace looking at him.  
“Is it time to go?” Jace shook his head and climbed up the tree, seating himself beside Simon. Simon played with the hem of his hoodie, not knowing what to say. “That’s Ursa Major.” He looked up to see Jace pointing at a bunch of bright stars in the distance, while outer space was an interest of Simon’s, he never figured out how to recognize stars.  
He looked at Jace, “Are there any others?” Jace pointed out a couple more, “The one over there,” he pointed to the right, “And there’s Canis Major which contains Sirius A, the brightest star known to mankind, however,” he looked at Simon, “The brightest one I know is the one is sitting right next to me,”

Simon’s breath hitched, “Did you just use a pick up line on me?” he could feel his lips quirking up into a smile as he looked at Jace who was now turning red. Jace Wayland!!Using a pick up line on him!! Simon felt like he was in a dream.  
“Did it work?” Simon grinned and nodded, Jace bit his lip and the next words that came out of his mouth was something that had previously only taken place in Simon’s head.

“Can I kiss you?” Simon couldn’t do anything but nod, he closed his eyes as he felt Jace’s hand come up to cup the back of his neck as their lips met. Simon expected it to be like those in movies, passionate, with fireworks in his gut and music playing around him but somehow, he liked this better, with rustling leaves and Jace’s calloused hands now in his hair. It was simple and quiet and Simon loved it, they broke away for a second, Jace’s golden eyes shining, he leaned in again and Jace obliged.

They broke away as a bunch of clapping and wolf-whistles knocked them out of their own world. Their friends were standing there, shit eating grins on their faces, “About damn time,” Clary yelled, laughing when Jace and Simon simultaneously flipped her the bird.  
“If you two lovebirds are done, we have hot chocolate and some romcoms waiting for us at Mags’,” Alec called. Jace huffed as he hopped off the branch with ease before helping Simon off. He was still holding Simon’s hand.

Now that they were finally together, Alec and Clary wasted no time in talking about just how much Simon had pined for Jace for the last year. To say that he was embarrassed would be a massive understatement, but as he watched Jace’s eyes light up in laughter as he listened to Alec’s imitation of Simon talking about his “whiskey-golden eyes”, he figured, he could handle a little bit of embarrassment.


End file.
